


Back-and-Forth

by crazylittleelf



Series: Ways and Means [22]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Telepathy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick, Peter and Olive pass the time while the power is out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back-and-Forth

The power went out and for a change it wasn't her fault.  Nick and Peter looked over at her accusingly when they were plunged into darkness, taking out the X-Box along with the lights.

"What?"

"Dammit, Olivia, we were at a fucking boss fight."

"I didn't do anything!"

Nick tossed his controller at the base of the entertainment system.  "It's the storm, Peter, not her."

She stuck her tongue out at Peter and he raised an eyebrow.

Her eyes flicked away for a moment and then back.  "Substation blew a few blocks away.  Gonna be a while."

Peter's grin widened.  "Ooooh, really?"  Nick swatted the back of his head.  "Ow."

"Help me find some candles." 

"My pleasure."  Peter was still smirking at Olivia when they wandered off to the kitchen.  She rose and stretched, then padded upstairs to the bedroom.  She pulled the comforter off the bed and tossed it into a corner.  Washing it was a pain in the ass; it was too bulky to fit in their washer and neither of them ever wanted to go to the laundromat with her.

She was watching rain sheet against the window when they came into the room.  Peter was rustling around, setting candles around and lighting them, humming softly to himself.  The candles did more to accentuate the darkness than to dispel it.  Nick came up behind her and brushed her hair away from the back of her neck.  He kissed her, a soft brush of lips against her skin and she felt his desire to indulge Peter and let that radiate through her.  Not that it took much convincing for her to indulge Peter.

Peter came up behind Nick and kissed his shoulder before moving between her and the window.  He settled his hands over Nick's on her hips and lowered his mouth to hers.  Desire arced between the three of them, a circuit completed and they made hungry, happy sounds low in their throats.  Nick pressed closer, pushing her against Peter and Peter slid his hands up Nick's arms to loop loosely around his neck.  Peter's tongue teased her lips, lapping at them but not slipping between them.  His breath warmed her mouth as it spilled out, robbed her of that warmth when he drew his breath in.  Nick was nibbling on the back of her neck, light brushes of his lips that edged her towards shivering.

She tried to press forward, seal her lips against Peter's but he pulled away, wringing a delicious little whine from her throat.  He touched his finger to her lower lip, followed the curve of it into her mouth.  He pulled his finger back, painted a wet line down her chin.

"Bed," and they were already moving, shedding their clothes over the short distance.  They tumbled onto the bed and Peter snagged a strip of black cloth off of the side table.  He held it up and queried gently over their connection.  It was always iffy, whether she'd agree or not, and if not he'd toss the blindfold to the floor and forget he ever asked.  She met his eyes and nodded after a few moments of deliberation, closed her eyes.  He kissed her eyelids, feather-light and Nick smoothed her hair down to keep it from getting caught in the knot.

The contrast of the black fabric on her pale skin was stark.  It made her look vulnerable and for a moment Peter hesitated.  Nick stroked her back and whispered something to her.  One arm curled around her, cupped her breast.  He angled his fingers and pinched her nipple, digging in with his fingernails and her mouth dropped open a little, went slack with pleasure. Nick's lips moved against her ear and she nodded, let Nick guide her to rest on her back.

They settled one on either side of her and for a moment they paused, just snuggled against her.  She soaked up the warmth of them.  Nick kissed the corner of her mouth and she turned her head towards him.  Peter, always the opportunist, licked the skin behind her ear.  Nick traced his fingers over her lips, over her cheeks, followed with his lips.  He smiled against her skin.  "So beautiful."

Peter murmured agreement, kissed a path down her neck, over her shoulder.  He stroked his fingers down her throat, between her breasts.  Nick followed, scratching his nails along the same path.  He scratched hard enough to leave marks, edging towards pain.  Every movement of Peter's fingers was mimicked.  They worked their way down her legs, back up the inside of her thighs, over her belly until she writhed between them.

Peter swirled a finger around her nipple, caught Nick's hand before he could touch her.  Peter lowered his head and kissed her.  Nick was nudging him out of the way almost immediately, closing his teeth over her, biting.  They covered every inch of her with kisses, with echoing bites.  The first press of Peter's lips to her slick folds made her arch off the bed, then go completely still when he pulled away.  Nick's teeth nipped into her and she shuddered, not quite coming but right on the edge.  They traded back and forth, wet kisses and sharp bites until she was babbling incoherently, until Nick's teeth sank in exactly right and she came with a howl.


End file.
